This invention relates to a method and apparatus for processing yarn defects signals of a plurality of yarns on the on-line base for the overall evaluation of the yarn quality, said yarn defects signals being in the form of yarn thickness variation signals sensed through respective capacitor type sensors provided in a one-to-one relationship with said yarns.
Although the measurement of yarn defects signals of the above kind is a conventional technique, it has attracted the attention of those skilled in the art on account of its anticipating nature on later developable color strips and dyed specks which occur on a woven or knitted fabric made from the yarns upon later dyeing, weaving and the like processing.
These yarn defects information signals delivered from a large number of the capacitance type sensors are passed through and processed by a conventional electronic scanner for conveying these signals in succession from yarn to yarn into a common information processing apparatus, preferably an electronic computor, for evaluation of the general quality of the yarns under manufacture in a spinning plant.
In such yarn information processing and evaluation system, signals drop-outs may occur at interscanning periods and result in a fatal and adverse effect upon the generalized yarn quality determination being carried out for the yarn manufacturing plant.